On a Mission
by SharkSoul
Summary: OC character on a mission from his guild.


It was a nice, quiet day in the forest. In this forest we see a young man walking. This young man is about 17 years old, has short, spiky dark blue hair. He was wearing a plain white short-sleeved T-shirt, and over that an unzipped blue vest. On his hands were a pair of brown gloves. He is also wearing long cargo pants, and blue and white colored shoes. He is currently on a mission from his mage guild as seen by the request he is holding in his hands.

"Let's see...I think it's this way," the boy said to himself as he turned in a random direction. As it turns out, he's currently lost in this forest, and has no idea where the mission location actually is. After several more minutes of aimlessly wandering, he came across a two story shack, and in front of it were several men, all of whom were inspecting a weapon and wearing worn clothing covered in dirt or mud.

"Excuse me sirs, my name is Nick Farraige. Do you know where Fleur Town is?" asked the boy, seeming unafraid of how the men in front of him look.

"Um...yeah...it's over that way," said one of the men, pointing in the direction of the town.

"Thank you so much, I haven't been able to find it for a while now. Seeya later," Nick said as he walked off in the direction of the town.

"Why do you suppose that kid wanted to know where Fleur Town was?" asked one of the other men.

"How should I know? Anyways, maybe we should go raid that town again sometime soon. Boss said he wanted us to do that today," another one of the now identified bandits suggested.

Another bandit smirked as he said, "Sure, sounds like it could be fun."

Soon Nick arrived to the town, and he went straight to the mayor's office.

"Um...excuse me but...who are you...exactly?" said the town's mayor, a tall, thin man wearing a blue business suit, having grey hair, and a handlebar mustache.

"My name is Nick, and I'm a mage that has accepted your mission request about those bandits," Nick said with his usually smile in place.

"They sent someone so young? Ah...I guess it can't be helped, bandits are usually low priority for a mage guild anyways. Here's what you need to know about the bandits. They are a group of about ten people. They are all very strong; they could probably take on a low ranking mage. But there is one, very important thing you need to know about their leader. He…" before the mayor could finish that statement, a loud uproar come from the street.

"Run! The bandits are back!" was one of the things that the two heard.

"You know the drill boys! Take everything they have that's of value!" one of the bandits shouted.

"Looks like that will have to wait sir, I have a job to do," Nick said as he proceeded to jump out the window in the mayor's office.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the mayor asked, taken off guard by Nick's actions.

"My mission of course!" Nick responded from the street with a smile still on his face, then taking off to deal with the bandits. Nick continued to run through the streets, until he saw the same group of men he saw before in the forest. Only this time, along with their weapons, some of them were carrying large sacks, clearly filled with something.

"Good job guys! This has been our best raid yet!" says one of the bandits.

"Excuse me!" Nick said as he approached them. "You're the kind men that showed me the way to this town. Thank you again for that. But do you know where the bandits are?" Nick asked them, clearly clueless about whom they were.

"What are you, an idiot? Sorry to break it to you kid, but we are the bandits," the lead bandit said with a smirk, thinking that this would intimidate Nick.

"Really? Then that makes this so much easier," Nick said as he got into some sort of battle stance. Spreading his legs a bit as he slightly bends his knees and he brought one of his hands to his side, spreading his fingers while partially curling them.

"What are you doing? You look like an idiot," another one of the bandits commented.

"Aqua Cannon!" Nick yelled as he thrust his hand forward. A condensed ball of water leaving his hand and impacting one of the bandits and knocking him off of his feet and landing on his back. All the bandits stood there, looking at the bandit who was knocked over, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, now unconscious after getting hit by that attack.

"Wh...What in the world did that kid do?" one of the bandits asked, shocked by what just happened to think clearly.

"That...that kid's a mage...and he must be here to get rid of us…" another bandit said.

"And we told him exactly where to go…" a third bandit said.

"And when boss finds out…" yet another bandit added to the thought.

"He's going to kill us!" another bandit said, finishing the thought of the one before him.

Nick was now standing like a normal person again. "So...are you guys going to come quietly or am I going to have to force you?" Most of the bandits were too nervous to do or say anything at this point, not moving from the place that they are still standing.

"So...someone mined telling me what's going on here?" a new voice asked. Nick turned around to see an adult man, roughly 25 years old. He has medium length blonde hair that stood straight up in spikes. He was dressed in a plain yellow T-shirt, and over that was an unzipped brown jacket with white fur on the edge of the hood and sleeves. He was also wearing long black pants, and brown boots. The most notable thing about him though, was the bored expression he wore on his face. "Anyone gonna answer my question?"

"Boss! Thank goodness you're here! This guy came outta nowhere, and he used his magic to take down one of our guys! Do something boss!" a bandit pleaded to his now identified boss.

"He uses magic? Took you long enough to get here, I was starting to get really bored," the bandit boss said.

"What are you talking about boss?" one of the bandits asked, taken off guard by what he said.

"It was getting so boring, nothing interesting happened whenever we raided this town. So a few days ago, I went to the mayor and asked him to send out a mission request to some mage guilds. Took a bit longer than I thought it would, but at least one's here now," the bandit boss explained.

"You...you asked for a mage to come...because you were bored?" the same bandit asked, not believing what his boss was telling him and the other bandits that were still conscious.

"Yep. So, mage, let's get this started. I want this to last as long as possible. My name is Luke Arashi, and I'm going to be your opponent," the bandit boss, now known as Luke, said.

"Alright then. But I'm going to be sure to end it as quickly as possible," Nick said as he got in the same stance as before. "Aqua Cannon!" Another condensed sphere of water was launched from his palm. But all Luke did was hold up his hand to block the attack, and when it collided a large plume of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Luke was revealed to be unharmed, and still having the same bored expression on his face.

"Water magic? Looks like I got my hopes up for nothing then," Luke said, sounding somewhat disappointed from seeing Nick's magic. "Oh well, might as well end this quickly then." Luke then brought up his right hand, pointing his middle and ring finger towards Nick. "Lightning Spear." Right after Luke said that, a beam of electricity left the tips of his fingers, and headed straight for Nick. Again, a large plume of smoke arose after the attack connected with its target. Luke sighed then said, "Well…that was short lived. Alright guys, lets head back to base, I don't feel like doing anything else after this disappointment." Luke then started to walk off.

"Why are you leaving so soon? I thought we were just getting started," as the smoke cleared, it revealed that Nick survived the attack. Luke raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised to see Nick survived his attack.

"How did you survive that attack?" After he asked that, all the smoke had cleared, revealing chunks of ice around Nick's feet. "Ice?"

"Yep, I made a wall of ice right before the attack could get to me," Nick told him as he then held up three fingers. "Water comes in three forms, and my magic uses all three."

Luke then smirked a bit, the first change in his face from the bored expression as he then said, "Is that so? Then is just got a lot more interesting. Now answer this mage, what guild are you from? I'm interested to hear what guild has a mage like you in its ranks."

"That's easy," Nick responded as he then took off his right glove, and then showed that back of his hand to them, having his own smirk as he said, "I'm a Fairy Tail mage." The Fairy Tail mark clearly shown on the back of his right hand in a blue color.

"Fairy Tail huh? Looks like this just even more interesting than it was before," Luke said, his smirk still present. "You know...I used to be part of a guild too, but it got too boring so I quit and became a bandit. But that quickly got boring too. That's what lead up to this."

"You seem easily bored," Nick commented as he put his glove back on. "Not that that matters, I still have a mission to do. And it seems the only way for me to beat you is to use my ice magic." Nick then held out his hand, facing his palm towards Luke, and Luke put his hand in the same gesture as before. "Ice Pulse!"

"Lightning Spear" The two attacks collided, creating yet another column of smoke. But this time, Luke went and charged straight through it, his right hand crackling with electricity. As soon as he was close enough, he pushed his hand towards Nick and said, "Thunder Palm." The attack connected, and sent Nick flying back into a building, breaking through its wall. "I know you're still alive, come back out here." Was all Luke said as he stood there, waiting for Nick to emerge from the rubble. And soon Nick did come out of the rubble, dusting himself off, but his clothes were scuffed a bit.

"Well that hurt. But all I have to do is avoid your attacks, simple enough," Nick then placed one hand over the other, diagonally perpendicular to each other his palms facing towards Luke, "Ice Breaker!" A large blast of ice then left his hands and headed straight towards Luke, who once again just held up his hand.

"Electric Barrier," as Luke said that, a dome of electricity surrounded him, protecting him from the attack. "Looks like you're running out of tricks, I can block, dodge, or counter anything you throw at me. At least try to keep this exciting," Luke commented as he lowered his hand, getting rid of the barrier. He then brought his hand up in the same gesture he had two times before. "Lightning Spear." The same beam of electricity went towards Nick.

"Ice Dome," Nick said as he surrounded himself in a dome of ice, causing yet another plume of smoke to arise when the lightning blast hit the ice.

"Hiding won't do you any good," Luke said as he charged into the clearing smoke, charging his hand once again with electricity. Once he caught site of Nick, he thrust his hand at him and said, "Thunder Palm." But as he made contact with Nick, it went straight through him as if he were air. Luke's eyes widened in surprise as he said, "Wh...What the…"

"Vapor Illusion," Nick said from behind him, his fist now covered in ice, making it appear giant, "Ice Titan's Fist!" Luke spun around as Nick said that, only to get punched right across his face, sending him flying into a building, the impact knocking him out. "Anyone else want to go?" Nick asked as he looked to the other bandits.

"We surrender!" all the other bandits said simultaneously, dropping all their weapons and all the things they stole. Nick proceeded to tie all them up, dragging Luke over to them and tying him up along with them.

"Looks like a mission accomplished," Nick commented as he smiled, dusting his hands off.

"Wh...Wh...What did you do!?" Nick heard the voice of the mayor ask from behind him.

"I took care of the bandits just like you asked," Nick said as he turned to the mayor with a smile.

"But you destroyed so many building!" the mayor yelled at Nick. Nick then looked around, and noticed that many of the buildings had some sort of damage to them, a hole, burn marks, cuts, or being partially frozen.

"Huh...that does seem to happen a lot when I go on missions…" Nick commented as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"For destroying part of our town, your reward of 500,000 Jewels shall now be docked in order to help pay for the damages you caused," the mayor informed Nick, looking somewhat mad.

"But that's not fair! I worked really hard on this mission," Nick argued against the mayor.

"That's too bad. Now, here's your new reward, 50,000 Jewels. Also, as an additional penalty, you shall be assisting in repairing these buildings," the mayor informed Nick, as he gave Nick the reduced reward.

"That's even less fair!" Nick complained.

"Too bad! That's what you get for destroying part of our town, Fairy Tail mage!" the mayor shouted at Nick, clearly angry at him.

Nick groaned, but soon pointed down the street behind the mayor, then shouted, "One of the bandits is escaping!"

"What!?" the mayor shouted in surprise, looking behind himself, only to see nothing. "What the...no one's even there, what are you…" the mayor was saying as he turned back to Nick, only to see him rounding a corner further down the street. "You tricked me!"

"Seeya later!" Nick shouted as he continued to run, a big smile present on his face. As he entered the forest, he slowed his pace down to a walk. "Now that the mission's over, all I have to do is get back to the guild and report in to master. Now...which way was it?" Nick asked himself as he looked around. "Oh yeah, it's this way," he commented as he walked off in a random direction.


End file.
